regiosrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dite Ore
This ore is able to focus and channel the kei energy of a military artist. The ore comes in a number of base hues dependent on its composition. Each base color has specific attributes and strengths. Some the best A.R.M.S. mechanics can mix alloys that share some of the strengths of 2 Dite colors. There are also some metallic varieties of Diette ore. These are too rare and too soft to make useful A.R.M.S. alone, but they can be used by ARMS-smiths to enhance traditional A.R.M.S.. Dite ore's different varieties are the result of processing and refining Iron-Dite alongside scylenium in the different processing areas of the city. Grey, Iron Dite, derived from scylennium processing, this is the most common and easily used, and easily alloyed variety of the Dite Ore. It is used for regular melee weapons like swords, as well as non military artist tools. Cooking dites and mechanic dites are most often made from Iron-Dite. Iron Dite is enhanced and altered in different sections of the city to be its different varieties. Blue, Saphire dite, comes from the water processing plants. It is extremely effective for channeling non-elemental kei. It also the easiest to repair and restore. White, Platinum Dite, is derived from the air processors, it is very light, the lightest of all of the dite varieties. This allows for larger than normal weapons to be wielded, or heavier weapons to be used more fluidly. It's downfall is that it is also the least durable of all of the Dite varieties. Green, Emerald Dite, is infused with resonant energy in the agricultural centers of the city. It is attuned to "wind" element kei flow, as well as being adept at processing solar energy through a process similar to photosynthesis. It uses this energy to run a low grade self-repair system that makes A.R.M.S. crafted from it effective for longer periods of time when exposed to the caustic atmosphere outside of the Regios. Orange is processed in the city core near the Electric Fairy housing, And is highly conductive to focused Kei flow. As a result many military artist snipers use guns constructed from this ore. It is also often used in training Dites for the purpose of learning elemental reasoner burst type kei. Red, Ruby Dite, is derived from the metal smelting facilities. It is resilient to high heat, and excessive kei flow. It is highly effective at channeling and enhancing fire element kei, besides its general ability to survive doing so. Black, Chrome Dite, is the product of the Electrical generation facilities. It is the strongest and densest of all of the Dites. It is very effective at channeling electric element kei, and is the hardiest of all of the dites. This durability comes at the price of it also being the heaviest of the Dite varieties. Pearl, Bright Dite, is a specially synthesized variety of Dite designed specifically for "operators." Used exclusively as the base material in terminals this Dite is able to resonate and enhance an Operator's psycho-kinetic kei abilities, boosting their effective range and allowing for offensive and defensive actions. Electrum Dite is the rarest and most powerful Dite alloy. It is unknown how this variation is formed, and the only examples of it are the 12 ancient Heaven's Blades relics. 'Metallic Dite, Copper, Silver, and Gold Dite ore are only found naturally in scylenium mines. All efforts to produce them artificially have failed thus far. They can be used t further enhance an A.R.M.S.' combat capabilities. category: World